The Cop and the Doc
by scriptblossom
Summary: How does an excellent cop like Uchiha Sasuke always end up in the doctor's office of Haruno Sakura?
1. The Cop and the Doc

**The Cop and the Doc**

"How many times are you going to injure yourself on the job? You're a cop! Not a stunt double!" Sakura gripes as she adds another layer of bandages to Sasuke's arm.

Sasuke shrugs as he watches Sakura's slender fingers work its magic in tying up a neat knot for the bandages. His eyes continue to follow her every move as she sits down and opens up a first aid kit on her desk. She has an eye on the computer screen in front of her as her hands expertly move around the kit with an accurate memory of where everything in the kit is located.

Quickly, she picks up a swab and gestures towards him with a finger to move closer. He leans forward and watches as she dabs the swab in a jar of medication. With her free hand, she pushes back the bangs of his forehead as she examines the wound on the side of his head.

"You really—" she begins to scold before stopping herself and then giving a sigh. "How is your insurance still going? I would have cut you off after the last scuffle you got into," she mutters.

He tries to shrug again but Sakura forcefully holds onto his head. "Don't move," she orders. "This will sting."

Sasuke winces as she applies the swab on his forehead and he feels the cold substance hit the wound. It does sting but he grits his teeth and clenches his hands around the arm rest of his chair.

"You know…" Sakura starts. "Naruto dropped by earlier to say hello and he didn't mention you getting hurt on the case. In fact, it seemed as if the other party received the brunt of the injuries."

Sasuke says nothing as Sakura continues on. "It's almost as if you purposely ran into a wall and then fell down a flight of stairs."

He winces as Sakura gives another dab at his wound. He was sure that she was purposely poking at the wound with the swab now. He gives a low growl and then scoffs. "What? You think I got myself injured on purpose? Why would I do that?"

Sakura puts down the swab at her desk and sticks a bandaid over his wound. "Good question. You tell me. It's not like you're getting injured just to have me take time off my busy schedule to fix you up."

He raises his hand to rub at the bandaid on his forehead but Sakura swats his hand down. "Don't touch," she orders.

"I wouldn't spend so much effort to purposely fall down the stairs so that I'll injure my good arm just so that I can take up thirty minutes of your time in you fixing and bandaging my arm up," he states.

Sakura shoots him a distrusting look. "Good. Then I won't be seeing you tomorrow or the next day or the day after that, correct?"

"Check up tomorrow. Then you have to take off my bandages the next day. And the day after that is my fitness exam for the police force," he informs her.

"I should fail you for your fitness for reckless endangerment to yourself," she scolds him.

"Go ahead," he responds back, his face unwavering at her threat. "That won't keep me from showing up here, Doctor. In fact, without a job, I might just be loitering outside your office 24/7."

"I'm only in the office nine hours a day," she smirks.

"And what do you do for the other fifteen hours of the day?" he asks with a smirk to match hers.

"I sleep, you know, to take care of my health and _body,_ unlike someone here,and sometimes I cook dinner, and sometimes I—"

"Sometimes you what?" he repeats.

Sakura rolls her eyes. "Sometimes… I make sweet love to my husband."

Sasuke's face fell. "Sweet love?" he echoes.

"Yes," Sakura nods.

"It's anything but sweet," he murmurs. A lopsided grin crosses his face as he pulls Sakura down so that she fell on his lap. He nuzzles his head against her shoulder. "More like rough and wild like a—"

"Shush!" Sakura exclaims as she clamps a hand over his mouth. "I don't need to listen to your sex life."

" _Our_ sex life," he corrects.

"Don't you have like people to arrest or something?" Sakura asks as she jumps off of Sasuke's lap.

Sasuke stands up as he grabs his jacket. With a smirk, he tosses the jacket over his shoulder. "I'll see you at home tonight," he whispers as he leans in for a goodbye kiss from his wife.

Sakura nods as she tiptoes to give Sasuke a peck on the cheek. "I'll make you your favorite dish so come home early."

"And dessert?" he asks back.

Sakura grins. "Sweet love."

He grins back.

"But too bad you injured your arm so guess we have to postpone that until your arm heals," Sakura continues.

A pout crosses Sasuke's face as Sakura ushers him out of her office and shuts the door in front of him.

"Sakura! Sakura!" he calls through the door. "Wait! I think my arm is better now. Really! Check it! You can take off the bandages now! Sakura?"


	2. The Cop and the Doc and now the Nurse

**The Cop and the Doc and now the Nurse**

"Sakura~!" Ino's voice comes ringing through the hallway of Sakura's office. Sakura's hand is on the doorknob to her office as she looks up to see her best friend come skipping down the hallway.

"Oh no, please tell me you didn't eat my last yogurt cup in the fridge," Sakura pleads.

Ino grins as she points to the end of the hallway. "Your husband is hereee~! Like every other day~" she continues in that sing-song voice as she skips down the rest of the hallway until she was out of sight. Sakura sighs as her hand leaves the doorknob and she begins to walk back to the lobby.

Sure enough, there was her husband at the front desk of the lobby. He was leaning on his side against the desk with his hand clutching his other arm, the one bandaged up from the day before.

"Sasuke-kun," she greets warmly as she waves at him. His face lights up for a brief second when he notices her but he quickly switches back to the cool composure he was holding two seconds earlier. "How's my little walking disaster doing today?"

"I need to see a doctor," he tells her as he points at his arm. The bandages were practically falling apart which was strange because she had wrapped it quite tightly for him yesterday. "Oh, and check up today," he adds. Sakura nods with a half-concerned look on her face as she grabs a clipboard from the front desk.

"Yes, I remember your check up is today," she nods as she jots down some notes on the board. "Nurse Lee will help you out with that today. He will also fix up the bandages that you so _carefully_ unknotted," Sakura says with a sweet smile as she eyes Sasuke suspiciously.

"W-what? Who? Nurse _Lee_?" Sasuke sputters out.

"Oh, don't worry honey. He's very competent. He's a new nurse and this would be great training for him. You'll be nice to him, okay?" Sakura says with a bright smile as she hands the clipboard back to the front desk. "Send Uchiha Sasuke to room 3 please," she informs the receptionist.

She gives a small wave to Sasuke as she turns to leave. "W-w-woah," Sasuke grabs Sakura's wrist. "You're not leaving me to a newbie. No, no, no, Sakura. You always do my check ups. Always! And don't worry about the bandages. My arm is practically healed."

Sakura smiles as she squeezes Sasuke's chin with her other hand. "Nurse Lee will take good care of you. And don't worry. He doesn't stare down there when you take off your gown. Not like that other nurse I fired the other day…"

Sasuke clenches his teeth. "Sakura," he hisses. "I'm not having another man stare at me while I am _naked!_ "

"Sakura-san!"

The two of them turn around as they hear a voice call for Sasuke. A man with a bowl cut and a wide grin walks through to the front lobby. "Well, look who is here. Honey, meet Nurse Lee," Sakura introduces with a grin. "Lee-san, this is my husband."

"It's a pleasure to meet the head doctor's husband," Lee says as he extends a hand out to shake.

"Uh huh…" Sasuke stares at the hand but doesn't shake it. Sakura pulls her wrist out of Sasuke's grip as she begins to back away with a grin on her face.

"Don't worry Sasuke-san," Lee assures. "Doctor-patient confidentiality. I won't tell anyone about what I see in the doctor's office about your _package_ ," he whispers with a wink. "Of course, I'm actually a nurse and not a doctor but the term still applies either way—" Lee rattles on.

"Sakura!" Sasuke whirls around as Sakura begins to walk briskly back to her office. "Sakura! You're not leaving me with him. Don't you dare walk away from me! I'm your husband! You remember our wedding vows, don't you?! In sickness and in health! Well I need you to nurse me back to health. SAKURA!"

Nurse Lee follows after Sasuke. "Sasuke-san! Room 3 is not that way!"

Sasuke whirls back around and holds out a hand to stop Lee from coming any closer. "Don't. Turn around. Head back." Sasuke shoots Lee another incredulous look. "A-and stop looking at me down there!"


	3. The Cop and the Doc and the Stripper

**The Cop and the Doc and the Stripper apparently**

Sakura hears a knock at her door and she knows exactly who it is. She gets up from her office hair and opens the door. Sure enough, Sasuke was standing there at the door with his bandaged arm that wasn't really injured and a pout on his face.

"I've received a noise complaint from your neighbors. Apparently, you are being too noisy in your office by yourself," he sternly tells her.

Sakura rolls her eyes but she chuckles as she lets him in. His words were an all too familiar memory to her.

* * *

 _Sakura's 21st Birthday (10 years ago)_

A knock comes at the door but no one hears it over the loud music playing over the stereo. The doorbell then rings and Sakura finally notices the sound when the doorbell sounds repeatedly. "Okay, okay! I'm coming!" she shouts at the door as she hands her drink to her best friend, Ino.

She stumbles in her new heels as she makes her way through the crowd of girls at her surprise birthday party. When she gets to the door, she opens it and is surprised to see a cop standing at her doorway. "Officer…?" Sakura addresses him in confusion. "W-what can I do for you?"

To be told in truth, she wasn't stumbling over her words because she was drunk or because she was nervous about a cop standing outside of her house. No, that was definitely not the case. In fact, she was stuttering and now slightly stumbling as she stands in the doorway because of how incredibly gorgeous the cop was.

He was beautiful to say the least, with his dark eyes peering out from even darker locks of hair. Her eyes look down as she reads his name plate that spells out S. Uchiha.

"What can I do for you, Officer Uchiha?" she asks sweetly as she plays with the back of her hair and tries to lean against the doorway in an inconspicuous way. It didn't work as she only manages to stumble sideways in her heels— the heels that she should have known better to wear today.

The police officer catches her from falling as he holds her up. "Are you okay?" he asks.

Sakura nods slowly as her eyes travel on his hands holding her arm and then up to his biceps. She gulps as she forces herself to continue moving her eyes forward so that she wasn't ogling him. But when her eyes meet his, her mind turns blank.

"Miss, I've received a noise complaint from your neighbors. Apparently, you are being too noisy—" he tells her.

She looks at him in confusion as she watches his lips move and the words come out. Something was very off about this police officer. He was still holding on to her for that matter which was highly inappropriate if he was an officer of the law. She didn't mind it, however, because it was obvious of the strong physical attraction she felt with this man before her. She felt it and she was sure he felt it too.

Suddenly, it dawns on her. It was her birthday. He was a cop. Her best friend is Ino. It totally makes complete sense now.

Sakura whirls around with a wide grin on her face as she spots Ino eyeing her from the back of the room. Quickly, Sakura grabs a hold of the officer as she pulls him in. "OH MY GOD INO! YOU GOT ME A STRIPPER?!"

The crowd of girls stare at her and for a brief second, it was completely silent except for the raging music in the background. Then the room erupts in shouts and yells as the girls crowd around Sakura and the cop.

"What?! NO! I'm not a stripper! I'm NOT!" the cop shouts. "Hey!" he whirls his head back and he feels someone grab his butt from behind.

"He's got a great ass!" one of Sakura's friends shouts.

Sakura giggles as she runs her hands up the cop's chest. "Is that uniform hot?" she asks. "Do you have handcuffs?"

"NO! You don't understand. I'm a real cop!" he shouts at Sakura. "And oh my god! Would you stop touching my butt!" he turns to yell at the girl behind him.

"Hey, look! He has a fake taser!" the girl that had been touching his butt shouts as she waves something in the air.

The cop's eyes turn into saucers as he begins to yell. "DON'T TOUCH THA—"

It was too late as the red-head suddenly presses something and falls to the floor. Sakura watches in horror as Karin slumps to the ground. "HOLY SHIT! YOU KILLED MY FRIEND!" she shouts as she runs to check on Karin.

"Move back!" she barks at the rest of the crowd.

"I told you! I'm a real cop!" the officer grumbles as he comes up from behind Sakura and drops down to his knee and picks up the fallen taser. "Your friend will be fine. She's not dead."

"Oh my god, you're a real cop," Sakura whispers as her lower lip quivers. "Am I… are we going to get in trouble?"

He sighs. "No… but I probably am." He motions for two girls in the corner to come forward. "Carry her to a couch," he directs as he points to Karin. The two girls immediately oblige as they begin to lift the slightly unconscious Karin up from the floor. He is about to order someone else when he hears the music shut off.

Sakura turns around and sees Ino standing by the speakers. "Thank you," Sakura mouths to her. The pink-haired girl turns back to the officer as she braces herself for the bad news.

"I'm going to have to file a report about this…" he tells her.

Sakura rubs her temples. Her head was beginning to hurt. Either that or the alcohol was really starting to kick in her system. "Officer— maybe we don't have to. Look. we don't want you to get in trouble and Karin, well, she obviously doesn't want to be tied into any sort of police activity. She's already on probation on campus and if this somehow gets to be big, it might turn out bad for her and she'll get kicked out of school."

He sighs. Because he really wants to take that offer. "I can't," he croaks. "There's too many witnesses and if it gets out that I lied on my report, I could get into even bigger trouble than this."

"We're sisters. We'll never betray Sakura or Karin," another female voice speaks up. Sakura turns around to see Ino behind her. With a friendly smile, Ino sticks out her hand at the officer. "I'm Yamanaka Ino. Sorority president and the one that threw this birthday bash for Haruno Sakura here."

He reluctantly gives Ino a handshake. "Uchiha Sasuke…"

The group of girls/partygoers surround Ino and Sakura as they all nod their heads at him. "We won't tell a soul. Please don't report this," they all murmur and beg at him.

One girl yawns as she stretches her arms out. "In fact, I'm tired. I'm so drunk right now. I don't think I even remember what happened tonight. I think I'll just walk home and fall asleep on my bed." Another girl nods in agreement as a murmur goes up.

Sasuke sighs. "Okay, who lives here in this house?" he asks.

Sakura slowly raises her hand. "Me and Ino."

Sasuke continues to sigh. "I'm so going to regret this," he mutters underneath his breath. "Okay, everyone who doesn't live here… go home! And do not drive if you are intoxicated. Either call a cab or walk home if you live on campus," he orders the crowd.

"We all live in walking distance! Sorority sister walking buddy!" one girl shouts as the crowd begins to disperse quickly and rush out the door in small groups.

Sasuke clutches the back of his neck as he tries to make sense of his current situation here. Suddenly, a commotion was heard from the couch as Karin groggily gets up.

"Where—where is everybody?" Karin asks loudly. Karin stumbles over to the hallway where the group was standing. Ino immediately walks over to Karin as she holds the red-head upright.

"Is the party over?" Karin asks Sakura.

"Karin, you don't remember what happened?" Sakura asks.

Karin shrugs. "I'm wasted. How would I know? Did I have a good time?" she grins. It is silent as Sakura, Ino, and Sasuke stare at Karin in disbelief.

Suddenly, Ino bursts out into a loud laugh as she pats Karin's head. "You had an excellent time, honey. Now, I'll walk you home, okay?"

"Thanks Ino!" Karin chirps up as Ino begins to walk Karin out the door. Karin turns her head back as she stares at Sasuke. His shoulders tense up at her stare but then she flashes him a thumbs-up.

"Hey! He's totally hottie material, Sa-ku-raaa!" Karin slurs in her speech. "If you don't want him, lemmee at him. I'm only givin' him to ya cause it's ya birthdayy."

Sakura slaps a hand to her own face, partly in embarrassment for Karin and partly in embarrassment for herself. Ino grins at Sakura as she winks at Sasuke. Then they were out the door.

He did not know what just happened. He turns back to look at Sakura, whose face was now buried in her hands.

"Hey," he says to her. "Sorry… about your birthday. I'm sure this was not what you had imagined."

Sakura shakes her head. "Oh god!" she breathes out as she suddenly remembers the night and how she had practically sexually violated an officer with her bare hands. Her hands flew away from her face as she stares down at them in horror. "Oh my god!" she repeats again. "I'm sorry!" she glances up at Sasuke. "I-I-I– did _that_ … _to you,"_ she squeaks out a she points at his chest.

It takes Sasuke a few seconds to recall what she meant and when he does, he bursts out into laughter. "Oh, when you rubbed your hands all over me because you thought I was a stripper?"

Sakura begins to wail. "It sounds even worse when you say it out loud."

"Hey, hey, hey!" he says in a panic as he tries to calm her down. "I didn't mean in that way."

She doesn't listen as she continues to cry in her hands. The alcohol was really kicking in now. Or maybe she's beginning to have her period. It was almost her cycle.

"I just thought," she says in between sobs. "I thought you were a stripper instead of a cop because you were _too hot_!" she wails harder as Sasuke stuffs five tissues into her hand. "Why wouldn't you be a cop? You had a friggin' taser!" she blows her nose into a wad of tissue.

"Shhh, shhh," he shushes her as he touches her shoulders and tries again to calm her. He begins to rub her shoulders because that was how he saw people do it in the movies. Apparently it works as Sakura ceases the wailing and only hiccups.

It's silent as he continues to rub her shoulders up and down to console her and she just stares blankly at the tissues in her hand or at the floor.

"You… you thought I was hot?" he asks. He was trying to say something in order to relieve the awkwardness. Apparently, he only made it worse.

"Yeah…" she responds a minute later as she looks up at him. "You would make a really hot stripper. But I guess… you're a hot cop," she says quietly.

"And you're a hot…"

Sakura didn't the hear the end of that sentence. All she heard was that he also thought she was hot. Maybe it was the alcohol in her system but the next thing she knew, she was kissing him. And he was kissing her back.

Her heart quickens and she runs her fingers through his hair as she feels his hands rope around her waist. The kiss deepens as she feels his tongue go between her mouth and then his tongue and his mouth leaves her lips.

"No, no, this is bad," he says as he shakes his head.

Sakura's eyes flew open. "Bad? Was the kiss bad? Did I slobber? Oh my god, am I a slobberer?"

"No, no," Sasuke says again. "You're a good kisser. Great, actually. It's just this is a bad… baaad situation." He sighs. "I mean, I'm still in uniform and after all that has happened with your friendand the _taser._ And this is highly inappropriate right at this moment."

Sakura just stares at him and then bursts out into laughter. "You're right," she laughs. "You're a terrible cop. You're also a terrible stripper too."

He eyes her. "You don't know that I am a terrible stripper."

"Prove it. Prove it, prove it, prove it!" she taunts. Sakura knew she was being childish but she could always blame it on the alcohol later.

Sasuke purses his lips as he glances up at the clock behind her. "How long until your birthday ends?" he asks.

Sakura smiles as she turns to look at the clock. "My birthday starts right about…" she waits as she watches the second hand hits the twelve. "Now!"

He looks at her in surprise. "The 28th? Not the 27th?"

She shrugs. "Hey, I didn't plan my own surprise party."

"Midnight," he nods as the clock strikes 12:01. "And now I am off-duty," he comments.

"Does this mean…?" Sakura wiggles her eyebrows with a devilish grin.

"It means… you should head off to bed," he answers her. He watches as her smile falls. "And… if you don't have any plans for later tonight… much later tonight at normal evening hours, I would like to take you out on a date."

"A date… on my birthday?" she asks.

"I know, you probably have plans. Or maybe you just want a way to easily reject me without hurting my feelings."

Sakura smiles. "I do have plans. So pick me up at 7."

"7 it is," he agrees. He leans forward and gives her a sweet and slow kiss on the lips. "Happy birthday, Sakura."

"Happy birthday," she breathes back even though it was her birthday and not his. Sasuke chuckles and lowers his head as he bids her goodbye and goodnight.

An hour later, Ino returns home and finds Sakura sitting on the couch and still awake. Ino glances around but the officer cop was nowhere to be found. The blonde goes over to the couch as she sits besides Sakura.

"Hey, forehead. Where's the fake stripper I hired you?" she asks with a grin.

"He left," Sakura responds.

Ino sees the sad look on Sakura's face. "Aw, I'm sorry. He wasn't that hot anyways. And it's your birthday so I'm going to find you an even hotter guy at the clubs tonight," Ino hugs Sakura.

Sakura turns to look at Ino. "He kissed me, Ino. He kissed me passionately and fervently like.. like we were the main stars in one of those telenovelas that you always watch to practice your terrible Spanish skills."

Ino laughs. "Okay, you can't tell me you kissed a hot guy and also make fun of my terrible Spanish at the same time. Details, girl. Details!" Ino turns around to peer over the back of the couch as she grabs for something. She pulls up a bottle of wine as she grins and hands it to Sakura. Sakura groans but she uncorks it as Ino grabs two slightly clean looking glasses from the side table next to the couch.

* * *

 _Present Time_

"What can I do for you, Officer Uchiha?" Sakura asks sweetly. Before Sasuke could respond, Sakura holds up a hand. "Actually, what can _you_ do for _me_ , Officer Uchiha?" she wags her eyebrows.

"What do you mean?"

"Wait, you're not the stripper Ino hired for me? She said she was sending him up to my office."

Sasuke cocks an eyebrow but then smiles. "Well, guess it's time for my check up," he says as he unbuttons the first button of his uniform.

Sakura throws a hospital gown at him. "I don't need this!" he protests as he catches it in his hands.

"Good catch. Your arm seems to be fully recovered now," Sakura quips.

"Recovered enough to do this," he remarks as he goes for the second button of his uniform.

Sakura sits back in her chair as she watches with a smile. "Either you're trying to tease me or you're going _awfully_ slow."

"Well maybe the doctor should help the patient for his check up," he retorts. Sakura shakes her head at him with a laugh as she puts on her stethoscope and slips the resonator on his chest. "Inhale," she tells him.

He does so. "And now exhale," she continues.

He does so. And as he exhales, he leans in and kisses Sakura. He kisses her passionately and fervently, the same way she imagines it to be on a telenovela. As he pulls away, he glances at the clock above Sakura's desk. The second hand passes the twelve as it hits noon.

"Happy birthday, Sakura," he whispers.

"My birthday was four months ago," she whispers back.

"Then happy birthday to me," he replies back with a smile and leans in for a second kiss.


End file.
